


Commander of Death

by StrengthOfHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Sexual Tension, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrengthOfHeda/pseuds/StrengthOfHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the season 2 finale. How I think season 3 will begin, considering Jason revealed that it will have a time gap of a couple months. This story will stay true to how the characters behave in the show with a little clexa romance of course :) also I own nothing!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grim Reaper

It was getting bad. Clarke knew that venturing off on her own wasn't particularly the best idea, but she could have never, in a million years, imagined this level of agony from hunger pains she was now experiencing. It's been three weeks since she abandoned Camp Jaha and all she could do was wander on. She discovered a small stream a couple of days into her journey, but she couldn't determine if the water was actually safe for consumption. She didn't have any pots to purify the water in and couldn't build a simple fire. She took her chances with berries and nuts, kicking herself for not paying attention to the food she'd eaten back at the camp. Her choice to leave Camp Jaha with no resources or survival skills was a death sentence.

Maybe this is what she deserves. In less than a month, she annihilated an entire mountain of people, massacred hundreds of grounder warriors in a ring of fire, allowed a bomb to kill hundreds of grounder citizens in TonDC, and even took the life of one of her own people. She reeks of death and rot and blood. The faces still haunt her even during the day. Sometimes she sees them zipping and criss-crossing among the trees. Strangely their presence, or lack thereof, comfort her throughout the daily strings of hallucinations caused by food deprivation. She tries to speak to them. Make them hear her apologies. Make them understand. ' _What you've done will haunt you for the rest of your days_.' Finn. He came back again. At the time, Clarke was never able to properly grieve his death. Now she thought of him all the time. Maybe he could have been saved. In the end she didn't really need the alliance after all. She simply went into the mountain with Octavia and pulled the lever that wiped out everyone there. The guilt from these deaths had haunted her just as Lex--

Clarke knew where she needed to go. Who she needed to see. When she left her people weeks ago everything was clear and her mind was set on finding her. _Her._ Commander Lexa. Leader of the twelve clans. Betrayer of the Sky people. The leader who broke the alliance at the last minute and left Clarke's people to die at the hands of the mountain men. Clarke had been furious, but more importantly hurt. She needed to do this though. Clarke was angry and needed Lexa to hear her words and feel her pain. But more than that, she knew that Lexa would understand her decisions and she wanted to be around someone who shared the grief of war and loss.

' _Plans don't last very long in battle_.' Even though Clarke knew just how quickly things changed on the ground, the betrayal didn't shock her any less. Clarke knew change. Her entire life has been nothing but change and learning to adapt in these morbid conditions. Now, however, her people were at peace and there was nothing left to fight for. She was weak. Another week or so and she would be critically ill. She was so close to death. She didn't want to fight anymore. Why should she live anyway? Who decides who lives and who dies? Apparently she does. It's ironic how she was called a leader of her people only to leave them behind like a petulant child. She wasn't a leader. She was a decider. She was the commander of death. _  
_

_'I'm doing the best I can!'_

_-'Well that's not good enough!'_

The sun is beating down heavily today as Clarke muscles her way down a new path with upturned tree roots and deep thick grass. The path causes extra strain on her malnourished body and she stumbles on a large wooden stump and catches herself on a nearby tree. She catches a glimpse of her hand and a gasp escapes her lips. The hand is almost all bone. She suppose she's lost around 15 pounds. The hand is layered in dirt and finds its way under her nails and into the scrapes of her skin. She is filthy. The stumble causes her to lose her breath and the dizziness she receives has never felt worse. She slides the rest of the way down the tree and moves to lay flat on her tummy. The side of her head sits on the cool damp underbrush of the forest, easing the nausea from overtaking her. Black spots cloud her vision before completely dousing her into darkness. She closes her eyes, sealing off the abyss.

About an hour into a dreamless sleep, Clarke heard, no _felt,_ the thumping of.. Horses? The rhythm matched that of a horse but not just one horse.. Several. They were headed right in her direction. They were getting closer, she could hear the gallops becoming more distinct. _Closer_. They were a yard away when Clarke felt a surge of something she hasn't felt in awhile. Fear. Her body came to life. Maybe she did have some fight left in her. She remained on the ground though, not trusting her body's false sense of strength powered by a surge of adrenaline. She knew there was no way she could defend herself against a threat. The plan was to play dead and hope she wasn't actually killed in the process. Clarke guessed that there were about 4 to 6 horsemen galloping full speed to her destination. The galloping came to an abrupt halt around her. Clarke didn't dare open her eyes. She heard a faint gasp and the ruffling sound of someone getting off of their horse. Clarke could feel that this person stood directly in front of her. Two other horsemen got off their horses and came to stand on either side of the figure that's was directly in front of her. " _Se grout, Heda_." She lives, commander. _Heda._ They said Heda _._ No, oh no _._ Clarkealmost visibly swallows before Lexa responds, "cary un". Carry her.

\----------------------------------------

Thelonius made it. This is the promised land he's been searching for. Still he is wary. There is an underlying discomfort towards  A.L.I.E. Upon his arrival, the holographic woman was able to, not only name him, but provide information on him and his affiliation with the Sky people. She said she was expecting him, eerily enough. "Your friend is not far off", A.L.I.E tells Thelonius while motioning to a hologram of a young man sleeping on a luxurious couch. "Murphy!", Jaha excitedly whispered.

\----------------------------------------

It's been weeks since Bellamy last saw Clarke. No one has been able to locate her. He promised to give Clarke space but when Lincoln and Octavia set out a couple of days ago to find her, his worry grew. What if someone captured her? 

"Hey. Bellamy!", Bellamy turned from his stance by the fence to see Raven glaring at him. "Are you gonna sit there and sulk or are you going to help gather supplies?". A change of season is coming, and they have to prepare for it following the accounts of their ancestors. The people who lived on the ground before the war. "Raven, aren't you worried about her", Bellamy said with a glance back over his shoulder. "Ehh, little miss Princess is fine Bellamy. She's stronger than you think. She obviously has a plan. Or knows something we don't." "Yeah, well what if she doesn't?" He sighed glancing back towards the forest again. 

\----------------------------------------

Clarke held her breath as she felt arms of a grounder warrior slip underneath the upper and lower ends of her body and lift her into the air. The motion caused a hum of discomfort to escape her lips, and the wave of dizziness washed over her once again. She didn't realize how sore her body was. Or how weak. Turning her head to the side, Clarke got a blurry glimpse of the Commander before everything went black for a second time.


	2. Awakening

**Three months later**

Clarke inches her way further behind the bushes. Her eyes dart around the forest, searching for any signs of movement. The darkness of the evening makes her vision limited, but her sense of hearing is heightened. Her breathing is quiet and steady. She is ready for anything. 

*barely audible rustling sound to the right*

Clarke snaps her head to the sound just in time to grasp a wrist that was reaching for her and yank it forward, attempting to pin them to the ground with her knee. To her dismay, the intruder reversed her hold on their wrist and pinned Clarke's wrist behind her back. Just as Clarke opened her mouth to call out, another hand clamped down over her mouth.

"Shhh, Clarke. You're going to scare it away." Clarke relaxed at the recognition of Lexa's voice. Lexa released her.

"What.. How?," Clarke sighed. She thought she had been sly and quiet. It's been months since Lexa had rescued her and brought her to Polis, and Clarke still hadn't managed to simply walk silently in the forest. It was going to take more effort.

Lexa smirked and pointed down to Clarke's feet. A pile of broken branches lay underneath her boots. Clarke slowly shifts her body to -- _snap-_ shelooks up to see the deer sprinting off into the opposite direction. Clarke stands with a huff, clearly exasperated, and stomps back into the direction of Polis. A slightly amused Lexa follows.

Its almost time for dinner and Clarke busies herself by studying the maps in one of Lexa's war rooms. She loves learning the Grounder culture and land. When she is ready to return to Camp Jaha, which will most likely be soon, she will enjoy sharing her knowledge with them. As Lexa would want it. Although Lexa never expresses her confusion of Clarke's choice to be away from her people, Clarke knows that Lexa is concerned for her well-being. She isn't ready to go back yet though. She hasn't completed her training and she wants to learn more about the ground. 

 "I know you're frustrated Clarke, but your skills are improving every day." Lexa walks over and pours Clarke a glass of water. "Remember, you must fail before you-" "Succeed", Clarke cuts her off. Lexa simply smiles,"Correct. Keep in mind that you are trying to learn years of culture all in a matter of months. Don't give up." Lexa's eyes linger in Clarke's with warming support and firmness. Clarke nods. "It's time to eat." Lexa turns on her heels, her dark floor-length coat twirling behind her. She must of had a meeting today by the look of her clothes. Clarke remembers how she looked on the first night of her arrival.

_Clarke woke up in a large bed of colorful furs with a canopy of equally colorful curtains up above. The room was quite lavish and large. This had to be what a mansion looked like in real life. All of the books she read on the ark couldn't begin to capture the details of such luxury. She explored the room capturing all of the details of the patterns on the wall to the molding of the ceiling. It was beautiful. Then she saw it. A mirror. She was still filthy. Completely caked in mud. Then she remembered. Lexa. The commander had brought her here when she blacked out. A letter. On the dresser. It read: 'Clarke, if you wish to bathe there are rags and towels in the bathroom. The shower works. There are clean clothes in the closet for your use. If you have any questions or requests simply ask. There's a housemaid down the hall. Lexa.'_

_Without hesitation Clarke headed towards the bathroom and gasped at the beauty of it. It was twice the size of her cell on the ark. The diamond-shaped tub took up one corner of the room and across from it was a stand-up shower. A large sink and mirror were located by the entrance. Everything was made out of marble. Clarke turned on the shower, surprised that it worked, not surprised that the water chilly. She didn't care. She remembers watching all of the dirt slide down the drain.. How good it felt to run soap over her skin and through her hair. When she was finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and headed towards the closet. On the way, she passed a mirror and looked at herself. She barely recognized the form in front of her. The figure was much smaller than before and the bags under her were deep. She was clean however and her hair and skin glowed._

_In the closet she found dark Grounder pants and shirts on one side and elegant dresses and robes on the other. She decided on a turquoise floor-length dress that came with a matching hood. The shape of the hood reminded her of the time her and Lexa used disguises back in TonDC. After checking herself over in the mirror, she headed towards the door. She was ready to face Lexa._

_She walked down the corridor and found a large open balcony and two staircases cascading down on either side. She heard a piano below her. Then it hit her. The distinct aroma of food coming from the first floor. She crept towards the stairs on her right, taking each step slowly and quietly. The smell was intoxicating. When she reached the last step she took in the view of the room. It was grander than her room and more open. She spotted two large doors of the entrance of the home, facing the stairs. To her left was an open kitchen and dining room. She spotted the piano and it's player, someone she didn't recognize. Must have been one of the housekeepers. Then Clarke spotted her. She was standing with her back to her in a long, deep purple dress and hood. She was standing past the white open curtains on the patio. Clarke passed between the grand dining table and piano and ambled across  the steps on level with the elevated kitchen space and stopped a few feet behind the figure._

_Suddenly, all of the emotions of betrayal returned. Clarke remembered her anger and her pain. She felt her blood begin to rise, water clouding her vision. She was going to explode. She was was going to unleash her anger unto this traitor, this monster. 'Commander' she spit out. The figure stiffened and then slowly turned around to face her. Her breath caught when she caught sight of Lexa. The Commander's face was clear of war paint or dirt. It was clean and her eyes shown through like lime-green emeralds. Wisps of dark brown hair escaped her cloak. She wore a jeweled crown that fell slightly below her hairline and conformed into the depths of her hair like liquid. She looked like royalty._ _Clarke couldn't manage words to form her mouth. Lexa remained quiet and expressionless, before she opened her mouth to say, 'Welcome to Polis, Clarke.'_

 _\--_ "Clarke.. Clarke." Clarke was still staring at her plate before-"Huh," Clarke replied. Lexa smiled and nodded at Clarke's plate.

"Is there something on your mind, Clarke? You've haven't said anything this evening, which is.. very unusual considering how your people are," she teased. Clarke made a face at her, "Very funny." Lexa just laughs.

"So today in one of the meetings, we spoke about your presence here in Polis," Lexa stated simply. Clarke swallowed. "When do you plan on returning to your people, Clarke?" Lexa eyes her with seriousness. "If you wish that I leave then-", "-you know that's not what I meant," Lexa cuts her off. "I know," Clarke sighed. Lexa, still piercing her with her eyes says, "I understand it will be tough to see them again, Clarke. To face what you've done. I wasn't going to push you until you were ready but.. it looks like we've run out of time." "What's happened?", Clarke replies frantically. Lexa holds up a hand to calm her, "Your camp is unharmed, Clarke. There is suspicion that a group of Sky people were found venturing for the City of Light. Several have yet to return."

"What's so special about this City of Light," Clarke responds. Lexa expression turns grave. "The City of Light is rumored to have weaponry capable of wiping out all life on the ground as we know it." Clarke's heart sinks.

"And you need me to go back to Camp Jaha and see if my people will assist your coalition." Lexa nods. "I know it's a lot to ask of you but-", "I'll do it. After all you've done for me, I owe you this much. When do I need to leave,"Clarke replies. "Tomorrow at first light." Clarke nods in agreement. 

\----------------------------------------

Thelonius sits in a lavish office chair in one of the mansion's room. He's awaiting a response from his people about his offer to join him in the City of Light. He sent over a couple of droids to share his message. 

Over the past couple of months, Thelonius and Murphy concocted a plan that will soon be put into play. With the help of A.L.I.E., he will take back control over his people including the grounders. This world will be under his rule and live in peace under him. He has to be the one to do it. This was his destiny, or so he believes.

\---------------------------------------

"Clarke, I don't think this a good idea. I want you to leave tomorrow in good health", Lexa says. Clarke had changed into Grounder gear and was walking to the training pit for her last battle with Sokar. She has defeated one female and one male warrior before Sokar, and this was her last chance to fight with everything she had to take him down too. Sokar was easily one of the toughest grounder warriors there, excluding Lexa herself. He was tall, at least six foot or so, and heavy. A big brute. He fights with his body and not his mind, and that is how Clarke plans to beat him. She just had to be more skillful and technical. This was the last level of her training before she could be considered a true warrior of the ground. It meant a lot to her.

"I want to do this. I have to", Clarke pleaded to Lexa. "Or it would all have been for nothing." They continue walking towards the pit. A small crowd already forming to watch the fight. "His legs are weak go for those first. He fights only with his body and strength. Use your head and you will win this fight", Lexa advises. Clarke nods and looks at her,"I know". Lexa smiles and sneaks another glance at Clarke. She admired Clarke's progress. Her eyes were no longer sunken in and her body beamed with strength. Her clothes clung to her newly muscled arms and legs and even under the layer of clothes, one could tell that she was healthy and fit. Before entering the ring, Lexa grabbed Clarke's shoulder and squeezed. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment too long, before Clarke turned and entered the ring.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Seems the Sky girl has come to recieve another loss with Heda as her witness," Sokar teases. The crowd mumbles, some laugh. "Watch it, Sokar," Lexa demands. It was true. Clarke has failed to Sokar numerous times, but she felt different this time. Something changed within her. A sense of urgency.

Sokar and Clarke circle each other, their stances low and stable. Sokar lunges first and attempts to throw a right punch at Clarke's face. She ducks just missing it and slides underneath him kicking his foot out from under him. He slams to the ground with a thud. Clarke quickly regains her composure and turns to face him once again in her fighting stance. The crowd is making noise but she can't seem to focus on any one voice. It all sounds like a buzz of muffled grunts and chants in the background. 

"You've only managed to anger me Sky girl." Sokar charges her and tackles her to the ground, knocking the air out of her. Before she can panic, she notices that her right leg is free and bucks it upward kicking him directly in the abdomen. He grunts and loosens his grip on her arms and she manages to free her left arm, bends it across her body and elbows him in the jaw in one fluid motion. He backs up to his knees and she takes one final kick to his chest to completely throw him off her body. Finally she stands and gets back into her fighting stance, waiting for his next attack. Sokar stands and spits out a wad of blood. 

"Time to end this", he yelled. He approached more skillfully this time, and landed a punch to Clarke's jaw. Then another. And another. He kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her sprawling to the floor. Clarke's face was covered in blood and she felt her will begin to fade. _No._ She just needed to focus. Sokar was predictable. She stood quickly and took her stance once again. Clarke anticipated the next punch and doged it and landed one of her own. She felt the bones in his nose break and connected another punch at his temple. Sokar fell to his knees before Clarke. With one final sickening punch to the face, Sokar had fallen and Clarke was victorius. 

She finally heard the crowd. They were cheering and yelling. She searched for the Lexa in the crowd and found her standing in the same spot where she left her. Clarke was covered in blood, some of it Sokar's, and she looked at Lexa with her head held high. Lexa stared back with a slight smile on her face and nodded at her. 

The next morning, Clarke got dressed in her grounder clothes and packed a small bag. Her journey to Camp Jaha would take half a days ride. Clarke walked down the stairs and was met by Lexa. They walked towards the entrance of Polis where Clarke's horse and horsemen awaited her. She tried to take in the beauty of Polis during the walk, all of the people she grew to know and love. Polis was remarkable. It had roads and partial skyscrapers that managed to survive years of war and weather. It was an actual city, with partial plumbing and beautiful sculptures and fountains. It was encased by towering white walls all around. A magnificent fortress. 

"Will you return?", Lexa says suddenly. "To Polis?", she clarifies. Clarke smiles, "Yes.. Besides we never got a chance to fight." Lexa laughs loud and uncontrollably. "Not to hurt your feelings Clarke, but I'm the best warrior in this land. You wouldn't have a chance at beating me." They stopped a few feet from the entrance. "Still..I'll be expecting your presence soon then."Lexa stepped forward and embraced her. Clarke stilled for a second, taken aback by Lexa's display of affection, before quickly returning it. Nothing ever happened between them.. Yet. They never even spoke about the kiss that happened during the chaos of the war. Neither of them, however, missed the lingering touches or locking of eyes that occurred every so often. The heat was there it was just that neither of them acted on it. They pulled out of the hug still clasping each others arms and looking into each others eyes. Clarke smiles,"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more dialogue next chapter. Chapter one and two are still setting the stage a bit. Finally some fighting introduced.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how far I'm going to take this, but I would love to hear how you think the show is going to pick up again next year!
> 
> Also, the time gap will happen next chapter. This chapter was just to get the ball rolling.


End file.
